Wireless cellular networks using newer radio access technology (RAT) systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) (including LTE-Advanced) systems, are being developed and deployed. Networks using these newer RATs often support faster theoretical data rates than networks utilizing legacy RATs, such as second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) RATs, including Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks. In some deployments, however, LTE and other new RATs may not fully support some services that can be handled by legacy networks. Accordingly, LTE networks and other wireless cellular networks that use newer RAT technology are often co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy networks, and wireless communication devices may transition between using different RATs as services or coverage may require. For example, in some deployments, some LTE networks are not capable of supporting voice connections. Accordingly, when a wireless communication device receives or initiates a voice connection while connected to a network that supports data sessions, but not voice connections, the wireless communication device can perform a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) procedure to transition to a legacy network that supports voice connections. After completion of a voice connection, the wireless communication device can transition back to the LTE network to enjoy faster data rates.
In some instances, a wireless communication device can reselect from an LTE network to a legacy network even if a voice connection is not initiated. For example, a signal strength (e.g., a measure of a received signal power) of the LTE network at the wireless communication device can degrade to a level below a network-configured reselection threshold, and the wireless communication device can reselect to a legacy network offering a better signal strength. In some circumstances, however, signal strength alone may not suffice to determine whether channel quality can adequately support communication with a particular wireless communication device or for particular wireless services, and a wireless communication device can remain on an LTE network even in situations in which it is desirable to reselect to a legacy network. In this regard, while a measured signal strength of a signal from a serving LTE base station can indicate sufficient signal power for satisfactory communication, additional signals emitted by other neighboring LTE cells, by proximate wireless communication devices, and/or by base stations of neighboring legacy networks can result in significant signaling interference at a wireless communication device, particularly at an edge of an LTE cell. The increased interference can negatively impact signal quality at the wireless communication device and can impede clear reception of signaling messages from the serving LTE network, even in instances in which the serving LTE network's signal strength satisfies a signal strength threshold.